A Mediadora Cidade das Trevas
by bells-20
Summary: Suzannah e Jesse estão muito felizes depois que ele se tornou humano. Mas um fantasma, Matt,que é irmão adotado de Jesse aparece para complicar a vida de Suze e Jesse.


Fiic – A mediadora – Cidade das Trevas

Sinopse

Depois de Jesse se tornar humano, ele começa a viver mais feliz com Suzannah, porém, ele encontra um fantasma, o Matt, que ele descobre que é seu irmão, que foi adotado assim que ele "desapareceu" em 1850.

**PRÓLOGO**

A minha vida parecia um sonho depois daquele acontecimento...

_Flahsback on _

_... __-Então você pode... - Eu estava completamente chocada. - Você_

_pode..._

_-Ver e falar com fantasmas? - Jesse sorriu, com o brilho da lua_

_sobre ele. - Aparentemente sim. Por quê? Isso é um problema?_

_-Não. Exceto que... Você deve ser... - eu dificilmente podia_

_acreditar no que eu estava falando. - Isso que dizer que você é um..._

_-Mi Hermosa, - Jesse disse, me puxando para perto dele. - Vamos_

_dançar._

_Mas eu estava muito confusa pra pensar em outra coisa. Jesse -_

_Meu Jesse - não era mais um fantasma. Ele era um mediador._

_Como eu._

_-A única coisa que eu não consegui entender, - Jesse sussurrou,_

_sua respiração em minha orelha - É porque isso o manteve aqui todo_

_esse tempo._

_Eu deslizei nos braços de Jesse, registrando, confusa, o que ele_

_havia dito. Jesse é um mediador. Era a única coisa que eu conseguia_

_pensar. Jesse é um mediador agora._

_-Seu pai. - Jesse falou. - Ele está partindo. Por que agora?_

_Eu pus meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. O que mais eu_

_poderia fazer?_

_-Você realmente não sabe? - Eu o perguntei_

_Ele balançou a cabeça._

_Eu sorri, porque eu me senti como se meu coração pudesse_

_explodir de felicidade._

**Capítulo 1 – Na praia**

Mais um verão se iniciava em Carmel eu estava curtindo o sol na praia com meu namorado Jesse, minha melhor amiga Cee Cee e seu namorado Adam.

- Adam, por que você estava olhando para a bunda daquela menina ?- questionou Cee Cee indignada.

- Amor, eu não estava olhando para a bunda de niguem... – respondeu Adam, inconformado.

Eu não estava prestando atenção na discussão de Cee Cee e Adam, pois estava perdida com meus pensamentos olhando para o corpo perfeito de Jesse, vestido apenas com seu calção de banho. O que eu desconfiava ser um peitoral bem definido, com certeza foi confirmado hoje.

- Suzannah, por que está olhando para mim assim?- perguntou Jesse, me destraindo, e só então percebi o jeito que olhava para ele: eu o olhava com adoração, se bobear, acho que estava até um rápido segundo, percebi que Jesse estava , que lindo, ele ficou com vergonha.

- Ahn, é...Nada não- respondi rapidamente,desviando o olhar dele.

- Vamos, hermosa, me diga para o que você estava olhando desse jeito. –disse ele, segurando minhas mãos.

-Nada. Não era nada mesmo, Jesse. –respondi, dando um doce sorriso.

-Tá, tudo bem então- disse ele me devolvendo um sorriso deslumbrante.

Então desisti.

- Sabe o que é? –perguntei colocando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço- Estava observando a beleza do meu namorado.

-Ah, é mesmo? Cadê ele? Ele tem sorte de ter uma namorada bonita como você. Mas sabe, ele vai ter que me perdoar... - respondeu ele me deixando confusa.

- Perdoar? Perdoar pelo quê?

- Por isso.

Então Jesse colou nossos lábios num beijo, que tenho que admitir, era perfeito.Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando, quando alguém nos interrompeu.

- Com licença, casal mais fofo de Carmel, mas temos de ir agora, certo?- disse Cee Cee, com uma expressão triste.

-Tudo bem, mas o que aconteceu Cee Cee?-quando perguntei isso, seus olhinhos se encheram de lágrimas.

-N-não é n-nada, Suze, depois te conto. -respondeu, ela, dando um olhar rápido para Jesse.

-Hum, certo, vou ali no Adam,acho que...já volto,Suzannah. –disse Jesse rapidamente,se afastando de Cee Cee e eu.

Ai me diz se o Jesse não é perfeito? *--* '

-Tá bom, Cee Cee o Jesse já foi, pode falar agora.

**Capítulo 2- Surpresas e conselhos**

-Ai Suze, eu acho que o Adam não gosta mais de mim- respondeu Cee Cee, chorando.

-E por que você acha isso, Cee ?

-Você quer saber por quê?Quer?- perguntou ela com raiva e enxugando as lágrimas que caiam sem parar de seus olhos. - É por que ele não me acha bonita. Só porque eu sou branca feita neve e não tenho longos cabelos negros, não tenho corpo perfeito...

-Para com isso agora Cee Cee !- berrei, interrompendo-a e atraindo alguns olhares para mim, inclusive de Jesse e Adam que, parecia bem triste por sinal. - O que há com você? O Adam ama você.

-Ah é, então me explica o fato dele olhar para aquelas meninas estúpidas- respondeu ela com raiva na voz.

- Olha, tenho certeza absoluta que Adam não olhou para e elas, e mesmo se tivesse olhando, qual o problema? Ele é humano e homem e por mais que não queira, ele é tentado a fazer isso. –respondi com calma, olhando para Adam.

Cee Cee seguiu meu olhar e disse confiante:

- É você tem razão, né?- falou ela com certeza na voz, para algo mais animado. – AAAH- ela deu um gritinho – Como fui idiota até esse ponto para pensar que o meu Adam me trairia?- perguntou ela a si mesma, me dando um abraço logo em seguida.

- Suze,obrigada,muito obrigada mesmo. Você salvou meu namoro com Adam. Já disse que te amo? Te amo! – tagarelou ela.

- Ok, de nada, mas vai logo nele. Ta esperando o que? – perguntei.

- É verdade, to indo lá nele- responde ela já correndo. Depois de alguns minutos eles já estavam se abraçando e se beijando. Por falar em beijo, onde estaria Jesse?

Procurei-o e não achei... Quando olhei para o estacionamento, vi que ele estava lá.

Mas não estava sozinho. Estava encostado em seu carro, conversando com...

Um fantasma.

**Capítulo 3 – Novo fantasma na área **

Não podia estar acreditando no que via. Na verdade, eu podia acreditar, só não podia acreditar no fato de que meu namorado e eu não possamos viver normalmente por um tempo, sem ter nenhum fantasma querendo ir para o outro lado. Comecei a andar emburrada te o estacionamento, chegando perto de Jesse e o fantasma.

- Oi Suzannah, desculpe ter sumido de repente, mas o...

- Quem é esse, Jesse? – perguntei, interrompendo-o.

- Hum, esse é o Matt e ele estava procurando por mediadores e eu nos ofereci para ajudá-lo. – respondeu ele dando um sorriso.

- Peraí, você disse "nos ofereceu"? – perguntei tentando não ser ignorante.

- É por quê? – perguntou ele inocentemente.

- Com licença... Matt.. é Matt, né? Tenho que bater um papinho com meu namorado.  
- Ahn é, tudo bem... - respondeu ele meio sem jeito. Segurei a mão de Jesse e o puxei um pouco mais para longe de Matt.

-Que foi, hermosa? O que aconteceu?- perguntou Jesse.

- O que aconteceu Jesse? O QUE ACONTECEU?- naquele momento eu estava surtando. -Simplesmente nas férias você resolve ajudar um fantasma e ainda me Poe no meio disso tudo, sem me consultar?

- É claro, Suzannah, somos mediadores e esse é o nosso trabalho. - respondeu ele calmamente.

- Disso eu sei, Jesse. O problema é: Você tinha que nos arranjar isso bem no meio das férias? Devíamos estar aproveitando e não mandando fantasmas para onde tem que ir, afinal, é o nosso primeiro verão juntos e. - tagarelei.

-Shii! – Jesse falou, colocando um dedo sobre meus lábios. -Hermosa, temos a vida toda pela frente e muitos verões por ai.- falou ele, me deixando doida.

- Mas Jesse... - falei, tentando contrariá-lo.

- Mi hermosa... - falou em seguida. Jesse segurou meu rosto e me beijou apaixonadamente.

Não tive como resistir, né?

**Capítulo 4 – Um fantasma no meu quarto**

Depois de nos despedirmos de Cee Cee e Adam, Jesse foi me deixar em casa.

- Suzannah, não se preocupe com Matt. Isso vai acabar rápido, prometo.- disse Jesse em frente a minha casa.

- Ta, espero mesmo. –falei meio emburrada.

- Hermosa, não fique assim. Bom, melhor eu ir logo para o meu apartamento.- disse ele.

- Mas já, Jesse?- perguntei, me fazendo de inocente.

- Claro Suzannah. Fiquei o dia todo com você, desse jeito seus pais não vão deixar você chegar perto de mim.- disse ele, parecendo triste.

-Tudo bem Jesse. Nos falamos depois.- falei, me aproximando para dar um selinho em Jesse.

Mas Jesse não queria apenas isso.

Então, ele aprofundou o beijo; começou a me beijar intensamente, com mais ferocidade. ( Uau, cadê meu Jesse e o que fizeram com ele? Se bem que eu gostei desse aqui :D ). Jesse começou a colocar a mão por baixo da minha blusa e aquilo estava ficando bom quando ... TUM, TUM, TUM.

- Hey, desculpa, não queria atrapalhar vocês. - disse Brad numa voz sarcástica.

- Droga!- eu falei morrendo de ódio de Brad. Ele tinha que aparecer na melhor hora?

- Suzannah, me desculpe por isso. Melhor eu ir agora. - disse Jesse.

Ótimo, agora Jesse nunca mais vai fazer isso outra vez...

- Não se preocupe, Jesse. Não foi nada demais..- falei tentando disfarçar o ódio em minha voz.- Tchau, até amanhã.

- Até, Suzannah. - falou ele tristemente.

Desci do carro e fui andando até a porta. Quando entrei, gritei:

- Estou em casa!

Como sempre, só Max vinha até mim. Subi até meu quaro e vi que tinha alguém lá.

Mas não era ninguém da família. E sim, Matt.´

**Capítulo 5 - Descobertas**

O fantasma que eu desconfiava ser Matt estava de costas para mim, olhando para a rua. Isso me lembrou Jesse quando era fantasma.

- Ahn... Matt? É você?- perguntei ainda em dúvida.

- Sim, sou eu. - respondeu ele, se virando para olhar para mim.

- Eh. O que você está fazendo aqui? E bem no meu quarto?

- Bom, vim ver você e meio que lembrar desse quarto... -respondeu ele, me deixando confusa. Bom, uma pergunta de cada vez, certo?

- Ahn.. E por que você veio me ver?Olha, eu realmente estou cansada e não quero...

-Bom, vamos começar do zero. Não fomos apresentados nome é Matt de Silva.E você, como se chama?- perguntou ele estendendo uma mão para mim.

-Meu nome é Suzannah. Suzannah Simon.-respondi, apertando a sua mão, que, a propósito, era bem forte.

- Como te disse, Suzannah, vim te ver. O porquê? Cansei de viver para lá e para cá, quero ir para onde deveria ter ido há 130 anos.

Uau, 130 anos, isso é bastante, nenhum fantasma ficou vagando por aqui por tanto tempo, a não ser Jesse, que ficou aqui 150 anos. Por falar em Jesse, isso me faz lembrar...

- E o que você quis dizer com "relembrar esse quarto"?

- Ah, sim, é que há 150 anos meu irmão desapareceu e o ultimo lugar que o viram foi aqui, nesse quarto. -respondeu ele.

Epa espera! 150 anos atrás, irmão desaparecido, Matt de Silva.. Isso é familiar demais. Como não percebi antes?

- Como isso aconteceu?

- Na verdade, eu não sei, eu cheguei depois que Hector desapareceu.

- Hector? O apelido dele era Jesse?- eu perguntei.

- Sim, mas como você sabe?

- Mas o Jesse não tinha só irmãs?- perguntei ignorando sua pergunta.

- Na verdade, sim, mas depois que Jesse desapareceu, eu entrei em cena. - respondeu Matt, dando um doce sorriso.- Eu sou o irmão adotivo de Jesse .

**Capítulo 6 – Apartamento de Jesse – Parte I**

Uau... muita informação para uma pessoa só.

Então Matt era irmão adotivo e desconhecido de Jesse ?

Preciso contar isso para o Jesse. Estava indo em direção ao telefone quando Andy me chama e Matt se desmaterializa.

- Suze, o jantar fica pronto em 15 minutos.

- Ok, já já eu desço.- respondi. Bom, melhor eu tomar banho logo e depois falo com Jesse.

Depois que tomei baho,vesti um short jeans, uma blusinha branca, coloquei meu chinelo e desci.

- Onde está o Jake ? Ele não pode se atrasar outra vez- reclamou Andy- Já está virando rotina...

Andy odiava que se atrasassem para o minutos depois, Jake chegou e jantamos tranquilamente.

Como estava cansada, decidi ir para o quarto e ã falo com Jesse, pensei.

Para falar a verdade, não consegui agüentar até o dia seguinte. Vesti a mesma blusa, coloquei uma calça e peguei minha jaqueta as escadas devagar e peguei as chaves do carro da mamãe e fui em direção ao apartamento de Jesse. Tinha ido lá algumas vezes, mas nunca havia entrado nele realmente.

Quando cheguei, apertei a campainha e Jesse abriu a porta, meu coração quase saiu pela boca.

Jesse estava usando só uma boxer preta;seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e aquela visão me deixou constrangida, apesar de que o corpo do Jesse é lindo.

Será que em 1850 já havia academia ?

- Olha, são duas da manha, se for algo realmente importante ..- Jesse começou a falar, mas assim que me viu, ficou meio impressionado.

-Suzannah?

- Oi Jesse.- falei sorrindo.

- Hermosa, o que está fazendo aqui essa hora?- perguntou ele, confuso.

- Jesse, preciso conversar com você.

**Capítulo 7 – Apartamento de Jesse – Parte II**

- Tudo bem, .- disse ele sorrindo para segurou minha mão e fomos entrando e ..

- Uau, Jesse, seu apartamento é lindo!- falei na primeira coisa que pensei, parecendo uma criança.

-Hum, obrigado.-respondeu ele parecendo constrangido.

O apartamento de Jesse era mesmo lindo: a sala, não muito grande, tinha um sofá para duas pessoas, uma mesinha de centro com alguns livros e, por incrível que pareça, uma televisão.

- Quer dizer que agora você gosta de televisão?-perguntei, meio sarcástica.

- Eu nunca disse que não gostava, só achava muito fútil, mas agora, preciso me manter atualizado.- respondeu ele sério.- Vem, vamos ver a cozinha.

A cozinha dele era pequena, mas ele já tinha colocado a geladeira, o fogão e a mesa para duas pessoas também. Perto da cozinha, tinha a lavanderia e ali algumas roupas de Jesse espalhadas, o que me lembrou que Jesse estava usando somente uma boxer.

- Ah, me desculpe, Suzannah.- disse ele envergonhado.- Vou pegar algo para vestir.

-Hum, tudo bem-respondi. Afinal, o que eu iria dizer ? " Oh, não Jesse, não se preocupe, seu corpo é lindo e gosto de apreciá-lo"? ou " Jesse, que besteira! Por que não deixa seu corpo assim para eu ver melhor " ?  
Ele pegou uma calça preta que ficava muito bem nele e uma camisa branca.

- Você quer alguma coisa? Sei lá, água ... ?- perguntou Jesse.

- Hum, não. Obrigada, Jesse.- respondi sorrindo.

- Tudo bem então, vamos lá para o meu quarto para a gente conversar melhor.

Espera, no quarto dele ? O_o

- C-claro, vamos-respondi, corando. Droga, pra quê fui gaguejar?

Então fomos até o quarto dele e, por incrível que pareça, é bem organizado, comparado com o dos meus irmãos, quer dizer, meio-irmãos.

Jesse sentou na cama e deu uma batidinhas para eu sentar do seu lado.

- Senta aqui, Suzannah.

- Ok – respondi me sentando ao lado dele.

- Então o que você queria falar comigo ?

- Bom, Jesse,é.. eu não sei como te falar isso, mas...

- Mas, o que, Suzannah? Está me deixando curioso.

- Bem, é que .. – antes de terminar, respirei fundo e disse:

- Jesse, você tem um irmão !

**Capítulo 8 – Surpresas**

- Como é que é, Suzannah ? – perguntou Jesse, com uma mistura de sentimentos em sua face: surpresa, raiva, emoção...

- É isso é estranho, Jesse, mas é verdade, você tem um irmão.

- Como isso é possível, Suzannah, se eu só tive irmãs, eu era o único filho homem, que eu saiba e... – Jesse tagarelou.  
- Shii ! Se você me der uma chance, posso te explicar, Jesse.  
- Espero que você tenha uma boa explicação para isso, Suzannah, pois não estou entendendo nada. - respondeu ele, passando a mão em seu cabelo. Normalmente ele faz isso quando está nervoso.

- Bom Jesse se lembra de Matt, aquele fantasma que você estava conversando no estacionamento?- perguntei olhando para ele. Jesse assentiu lentamente. – Então, hoje, quando entrei no meu quarto, ele estava me esperando, pois ele disse que queria se apresentar "formalmente". E disse também que queria lembrar-se do quarto, então, perguntei a ele o que ele quis dizer com "lembrar" do quarto, e ele disse que foi naquele quarto que viram o irmão dele pela última vez, antes dele "desaparecer". Matt tinha dito também que seu nome era Matt de Silva, e aí, só associei os fatos. –falei, olhando para ele.  
- Ta, Suzannah, mesmo assim não explica o fato de você dizer que ele é meu irmão. Podem ser outros De Silva, eu não sou o único, você sabe. - falou Jesse.  
- Jesse, eu ainda não terminei.  
- Ah, tudo bem, desculpe, pode continuar.  
- Obrigada. Continuando... Depois de associar os fatos, pensei que você era o irmão dele, mas lembrei que você só tinha irmãs, daí eu perguntei isso a Matt e ele respondeu que depois de você "desaparecer", os seus pais adotaram ele.- terminei, olhando para ele novamente.

- Espera! Então quer dizer que meus pais me substituíram por um garoto, só porque me mataram? E se fosse uma das minhas irmãs, eles teriam adotado uma também?- perguntou ele, indignado- Suzannah, não acredito, meus pais me substituíram por Matt.

- Jesse, calma, não foi isso, eu acho. No mínimo sentiram a sua falta e quiseram ter outro homem na família para cuidar de sua mãe e suas irmãs já que seu pai poderia morrer a qualquer momento, não é?- perguntei debilmente, pois o Jesse estava se sentindo substituído. O que posso fazer para tirar esse pensamento da cabeça dele?  
- É, pode ser isso, mas ainda não acredito muito nessa teoria. - respondeu ele, triste.

- Jesse, aposto que foi isso, não se preocupe você pode conversar com Matt e se entenderem, você pode até gostar dele. - falei, segurando suas mãos. Ele olhou para nossas mãos respondeu:  
- É, você pode ter razão, isso pode dar certo, né? – falou, se aproximando de mim.  
- Uhum, isso pode dar certo, acredite em mim.- falei me afastando um pouco.- Bom, Jesse, melhor eu ir, só vim aqui te falar sobre isso, não estava conseguindo dormir e precisava de avisar logo.

- Tão rápido, hermosa ?- perguntou, meu coração acelerando.- Fica mais um pouco, ainda não te mostrei minha cama, né?

O QUÊ ? ELE QUER ME MOSTRAR A CAMA DELE ! CADÊ O JESSE ?

- Você tem certeza disso, Jesse ?- perguntei. Ta, e onde eu estou, sempre esperei o momento "Jesse Pervertido" e aqui estou eu, perguntando se ele tem certeza.

- Claro que tenho, hermosa.  
Então, foi tudo muito rápido. Jesse me deitou e começamos a nos os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e aprofundei o , estamos sozinhos, na casa de Jesse e na cama dele, nada poderia dar ?  
Errado. O telefone de Jesse começa a tocar.  
Droga. Por que o telefone de Jesse estava tocando às...

06h da manhã??? Jesse pegou o telefone meio irritado e atendeu .  
- Alô ?

Olhei para ele. Quem podia ser a essa hora da manhã ?

**Capítulo 9 – Novidades e mistérios**

**Jesse POV ( N/A : **nos livros da série "A Mediadora", não tem uma parte em que mostra o Jesse falando, mas resolvi fazer para ficar mais fácil de entender.)

- Alô?- perguntei já estressado por atrapalharem Suzannah e eu.  
- _Bom dia, desculpa ligar a essa hora. Aqui é da Universidade de de falar com o senhor... Jesse de Silva. Ele se encontra?- _perguntou uma mulher do outro lado da linha.  
- Sim, sou eu. - respondi formalmente.

_- Oh, sim, senhor Jesse, aqui é Kate Miller,só liguei para avisar que a partir de semana que vem o senhor estará ingressado na nossa acordo com sua ficha, você deseja fazer medicina, certo?  
-_ Sim, é isso mesmo. – respondi, sem realmente acreditar que eu fui aceito na universidade de Carmel !

**Suze POV**

Enquanto Jesse ainda estava no telefone, fiquei me perguntando quem seria para deixá-lo tão feliz. Aproveitei também para me arrumar, tinha que chegar em casa o mais rápido possível. Vi um papel em cima do criado-mudo de Jesse, peguei uma caneta e escrevi:

_Desculpe sair assim, mas preciso chegar logo em casa. Me liga.  
Beijos, S._

Deixei-o em cima da cama e saí correndo o mais rápido que pude. Desci as escadas, peguei a chave do carro e dirigi feito louca até em que cheguei, entrei na ponta dos pés, guardei a chave da mamãe e subi as escadas estava entrando no quarto, me virei para fechar a porta e ...  
- Bom dia, estava até essa hora da manhã?- perguntou Brad.  
- Eu, eu.. Eu estava caminhando na praia, por quê? – respondi, gaguejando.  
- Hum... - murmurou ele olhando para os meus pés. - E por que seus pés não estão sujos de areia?- perguntou me fazendo ficar mais estressada ainda.  
- Ué, por que eu os limpei, é claro.  
- Ah, você por acaso os limpou na casa do Jesse?- perguntou, dando um sorriso sarcástico.

- Claro que não, eu...  
- Suze, por favor, não tente me enganar. Posso não te conhecer a muito tempo, mas te conheço o suficiente para saber que você não estava sozinha, e, principalmente, na praia. - falou ele, encostando-se à parede da porta.  
- Olha aqui, Brad...  
- Suze, não se preocupe isso fica só entre a gente. - falou ele, exibindo um sorriso.  
- Ta bom, Brad, o que você quer?- perguntei encarando-o.  
- O que eu quero Suze?- perguntou ele, ainda sorrindo. - Por que acha que quero alguma coisa?

- Bom, por que eu também te conheço e para guardar um segredo deve querer algo em troca. - falei de uma vez.  
- Sim, você está certa, mas por enquanto, quero somente que você saiba que vou te cobrar isso um dia, e você não vai poder recusar, porque qualquer um poderá saber que você tem dormido escondida com seu namoradinho. –disse ele, sério. Desde quando Brad ficou inteligente?  
- O QUÊ?- falei um pouco mais alto, então lembrei que todos ainda estavam dormindo. – Eu não estou dormindo com Jesse, eu só...  
- Suze pense bem em quem eles vão acreditar: em mim ou em você?Bem, você deve estar cansada, teve uma noite longa. - ele piscou para mim. –Vou deixar você descansar. Bons sonhos, Suze.  
E assim, Brad saiu, me deixando confusa.

Como assim, dormindo com Jesse? E o que ele estava fazendo acordado sendo que todos estavam dormindo?E, para piorar a situação: desde quando Brad é assim: ameaçador, inteligente e misterioso?

Depois disso tudo, o melhor a fazer era a porta do quarto, deitei na cama e me deixei levar pelo cansaço.

**Capítulo 10 – Natal **

Estamos no Natal, e aqui estou eu, esperando meu namorado chegar para abrirmos os presentes.  
Desde o dia em que Brad me "ameaçou", eu não falei muito com Jesse. A última vez que nos falamos foi semana passada, quando me contou a novidade.

_**Flashback On  
**_

Estava no finalzinho da tarde quando o telefone tocou.  
- Oi. - falei assim que peguei o telefone.  
- Suzannah é você? –perguntou Jesse.  
- Oi Jesse, sou eu sim. Estava com saudades. – falei, sorrindo para as paredes.  
- Também estou hermosa. Mas liguei para te contar uma novidade. –falou ele empolgado.  
- O que? –perguntei tentando parecer feliz. Não que eu não estivesse, afinal de contas, eu estava falando com o Jesse.

- Eu consegui hermosa. Entrei para a faculdade!  
- Não acredito Jesse. Sério? –perguntei. Meu namorado conseguiu entrar na faculdade.  
- Sério. Bom, só liguei para te falar. Tenho que ir agora vou arrumar umas coisas aqui.  
- Tudo bem. - respondi, quase desligando, mas lembrei de uma coisa. - Jesse, espera. O que você vai fazer no Natal? –perguntei esperançosa.  
- Bom, nada. Vou ficar aqui no apartamento só. Por quê? –perguntou ele.  
- Sabe, é que o Andy vai fazer uma ceia e ele falou que eu podia convidar alguém e pensei em você. E aí, pode ser? –perguntei mais esperançosa ainda.  
- Claro que sim. A propósito, tenho que comprar uma , beijo.  
Antes de eu falar qualquer coisa, Jesse já tinha desligado.  
E então, lembrei que agora tinha um namorado e tinha que comprar alguma coisa para ele de meu Deus, e agora? Pensei em alguém para me ajudar e...  
- Cee Cee ?  
- Suze, meu Deus, quanto tempo! – falou ela, mais feliz do que nunca.  
- Oi, tudo bem? Eu estava pensando... Você já comprou o presente de Natal do Adam? –perguntei, esperando que a resposta fosse não.  
- Não, por quê?  
- Eu estive pensando em comprar algo para o Jesse e queria saber se você pode ir comigo. - perguntei, pensando no que comprar para o Jesse.  
- Oh, sim, sem problema. Quando você quer ir?- perguntou ela, animada.  
- Não sei, a gente marca um dia. - respondi.

_**Flashback Off**_Depois de saber que Jesse ia entrar na faculdade, resolvi dar algo para ele. Como ele gosta de ler, achei um livro que parecia interessante. Chama-se _Crepúsculo_. É a história de um vampiro e uma humana que se apaixonam proibidamente, claro, que nem _Romeu e Julieta_. Se ele gostar, vou pedir emprestado, parece interessante.

**( Nota da Autora **: fiz essa parte especialmente para quem gosta da saga Crepúsculo e de romances proibidos. xD **)**

Cee Cee acabou comprando alguns pares de roupa, já que Adam não era muito fã de leitura.

Hoje, minha mãe insistiu que eu vestisse um vestido rosa tomara-que-caia e um sapato fechado de salto preto. Estava marcado para o Jesse chegar aqui em casa umas 20h, e foi isso que ele fez.  
Ele estava... Deslumbrante. Estava vestindo um terno e gravata, muito lindo. E seus cabelos estavam meio bagunçados de um jeito sexy.  
- O-oi Jesse. - falei gaguejando, também, com aquela beleza toda ...  
- Olá, hermosa. – falou ele, sensualmente. O que ele estava planejando falando assim comigo?  
- Entra, vamos jantar o Andy só estava te esperando. –falei, sorrindo. Peguei a mão dele e o levei até a mesa. - Pronto, aqui estamos.  
Sentei na cadeira ao lado de Jake e Jesse sentou do meu outro lado.  
- Oi Jesse. - minha mãe falou sorrindo.  
- Oi. –Jesse falou timidamente.  
- Bom, já que o Jesse chegou, vamos atacar! – Andy falou, empolgado demais. –Vamos, gente, podem comer.  
Então começamos a nos servir. Todos estavam comendo, conversando e rindo em volta da mesa.  
Quando todos terminaram, minha mãe anunciou que era a hora de abrir os presentes. Fui até a mesa e peguei o presente de Jesse e entreguei timidamente pra ele, afinal, não era sempre que eu dava presente de Natal aos meus namorados.  
- Toma, comprei isso pra você.  
- Hum, obrigada, Suzannah. – Ele pegou um pacotinho do terno dele e me deu. - E isso é para você.  
Peguei o pacotinho da mão dele e o abri. Não acreditei no que vi.  
- Uau, Jesse, é lindo. Obrigada... - realmente eu fiquei sem fala. Era um colar de prata, bem simples, só que com a letra J nele e um pequeno diamante do lado.  
Jesse pegou o colar da minha mão e ficou atrás de mim. Levantei meu cabelo e ele colocou o colar em mim. Depois ele sussurrou em meu ouvido:  
- Gostou hermosa? – perguntou sensualmente de novo e deu um beijo no meu pescoço. Me arrepiei depois daquele gesto.  
- Gostei sim .. – falei, arrepiada.  
- Que bom. – ele falou como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Olhei para ele e vi que ele estava olhando para a escada.  
- Jesse, o que foi que... - eu ia começar a perguntar, quando vi Matt na escada sorrindo e acenando para nós dois.

**Capítulo 11 – A volta de Matt  
**  
Quando vi Matt parado na escada, tive uma idéia.  
- Ah, Jesse, seu presente está lá no meu quarto, esqueci de pegar. – falei sem pensar nas segundas intenções.  
- Mas Suzannah, você já ..  
- No seu quarto é Suze?- perguntou Brad, interrompendo Jesse e abrindo as portas para as risadinhas de todo mundo.  
- Brad, não seja idiota. Não demore muito, Suzinha. –disse minha mãe.  
- Tudo bem mãe. Vamos Jesse. –peguei a mão dele e o puxei até o quarto, enquanto sussurrava para Matt.- Vem, Matt.  
Entramos no quarto e Matt já estava lá dentro, nos esperando.

- Olá á, Jesse, ou deveria te chamar de Hector? –disse ele dando um sorriso de lado.  
- Oi, ão quer dizer que você é meu irmão...adotivo? –perguntou Jesse.  
- Isso mesmo, vejo que a Suzannah já te contou. –Matt respondeu olhando para mim.- Vim aqui desejar um Feliz Natal para vocês.  
Eu e Jesse nos encaramos, ficamos com cara de desentendidos,olhamos para Matt de novo e falamos:  
- Você voltou aqui só para isso?  
Matt olhou para a gente e começou a rir. Isso mesmo começou a rir.  
- Vocês dois são bem engraçados, sabiam? –ele falou ainda rindo.- Vocês acham que eu, Matt de Silva, ia gastar o meu precioso tempo vindo aqui só para desejar um feliz Natal para vocês? –ele deu mais uma risadinha e continuou. - Bem, eu fiquei sabendo por um mediador, que um fantasma, assim como eu, tinha conseguido seu corpo de volta, e procurei por todos os lugares até descobrir que esse mediador, na verdade, mediadora, é você Suzannah.- Ele olhou para mim.- E o fantasma foi o sortudo do meu irmãozinho, Jesse.  
- Tá e o que nós temos a ver com a sua maravilhosa descoberta? –Jesse perguntou, dando uma gargalhada. Eu não estava gostando nada disso.  
- Bom, pelo que me falaram, Suzannah voltou no tempo, salvou o corpo de Jesse e conseguiu juntar sua alma com seu corpo, certo?- ele perguntou me olhando de novo.  
- Sim, foi isso mesmo, mas quem...  
- Pois é, eu achei vocês e quero fazer um pedido.Já que agora vocês dois são mediadores, podem me ajudar com o que eu quero. –disse Matt, encarando-nos.  
- E o que você quer irmãozinho? – perguntou Jesse, sarcástico.  
- Bem, eu quero simplesmente ficar que nem o Jesse.  
Eu e Jesse nos encaramos e finalmente perguntei:  
- Como assim, ficar como o Jesse?  
- Ora, Suzannah, simples: eu não quero mais ser um fantasma, quero voltar a ser humano também.  
- Quem foi que te falou sobre isso? –Jesse finalmente perguntou.  
- Foi um mediador, que nem vocês.  
- E quem era esse mediador?- Jesse perguntou novamente.  
- O nome dele era...Pedro..Paulo .. Paul. Paul Slater.  
- Paul Slater? –perguntei, impressionada. Mas o Paul não tinha ido embora da cidade?  
Jesse olhou para mim, e eu retribuí seu olhar.  
- Hermosa, o Paul não foi embora da cidade?  
- Foi isso que eu pensei Jesse, então, no mínimo...  
- Ele voltou. –falamos nós dois juntos.

**Capítulo 12 – Volta ás aulas  
**

Hoje as aulas iam começar de novo. Estudos, trabalhos, novas responsabilidades... E o Jesse na faculdade dele. Que maravilha. Quero só ver como ele vai se sair por lá. Espero que as estudantes de Medicina não dêem em cima dele, por que se não, vão ter que se ver comigo. Isso mesmo. Não vou deixar o meu namorado dando bandeira na faculdade para futuras médicas. Enquanto eu estou aqui, dentro de um carro, com meu meio-irmão Brad dirigindo e meu outro meio-irmão David lendo um livro sobre ficção cientifica, Jesse deve estar na sua faculdade, fazendo não sei o quê. Amo minha vida.

**Jesse POV**Era o meu primeiro dia de aula na faculdade de Carmel. Meu primeiro dia na faculdade de medicina. Estava andando pelos corredores, procurando minha sala, que era bem difícil de achar, já que parecia que tinha umas 100 salas lá. Então, uma menina alta, com os cabelos cheio de cachos e outra que estava do seu lado, um pouco menor que a ela, com os cabelos longos chegaram em mim e se apresentaram:  
- Oi, meu nome é Poliana.- disse a de cabelos encaracolados.  
- E eu sou Victória.- disse ela, me estendendo a mão.  
- Olá, Victória e sou Jesse.- falei, me apresentando também, segurando a mão dela e apertando formalmente.  
- Hum .. Jesse parece que você está meio perdido, né? –perguntou a loirinha, Poliana.  
- Você está cursando o que aqui? –perguntou Victória, me olhando dos pés a cabeça. Por que estava me olhando assim?  
- Eu estou fazendo medicina, e vocês? –perguntei, olhando-as. Poliana deu um sorriso e olhou para Victória, que sorriu de volta.  
- Victória está fazendo jornalismo e, por uma incrível coincidência, estou fazendo medicina também. –disse Poliana, sorrindo pra mim.  
- Bom, amiga, a gente se vê depois, tenho que ir logo para a sala. Beijinho. –disse Victória dando um beijo no rosto de Poliana. –Tchauzinho, Jesse. –ela falou, agora, me dando um beijo no rosto.  
- Então, Jesse, podemos ir? –falou Poliana, sorrindo para mim.  
- Claro, vamos. –sorri de volta e saí andando com ela pelos corredores da minha nova faculdade.

**Suze POV**Chegamos na escola e fomos na direção dos nossos armá um par das mãos cobrindo meus olhos.  
- Adivinha quem é? –reconheci a voz da Cee Cee, lógico, mas entrei na sua brincadeira.  
- Não sei, quem é? –perguntei, resistindo.  
- Ah, Suze, você consegue, vai. –ela falou novamente.  
- Sério, não sei quem é.  
- Ok, você venceu, Suze. –ela tirou as mãos dos meus olhos. –Sou eu, Cee Cee!  
- Ah! Oi Cee Cee! Quanto tempo! –falei mais animada do que esperava. Eu realmente estava com saudades dela.  
- Suze! Eu estava morrendo de saudades. -disse ela, me puxando num abraço apertado.  
- É, eu também. –olhei para os lados procurando por Adam. –E onde está seu namorado?  
- Eu tô aqui, Suzinha.- disse Adam, chegando por trás de mim e me dando um beijo no rosto. – Oi Cee Cee! –falou ele também, dando um selinho nela. E eu nem liguei quando ele me chamou de Suzinha.  
- E onde está o Jesse? –perguntou Adam. Ele e Jesse ficaram muito amigos depois que se conheceram.  
- Está na faculdade. –falei respirando fundo, imaginando o que meu namorado deveria estar fazendo na faculdade.  
- O Jesse está na faculdade, com um monte de meninas que podem estar dando em cima dele, já imaginou isso, Suze? –falou uma voz conhecida atrás de mim. –Como ele teve coragem de te deixar sozinha aqui, Suze?  
Eu deveria estar com os olhos arregalados, pois aquela voz, eu conhecia muito bem, e não gostava nem um pouco dela. Cee Cee e Adam estavam meio impressionados também, então, devagar, me virei e confirmei quem era a pessoa.  
- Paul? –falei com a voz tremida.  
- Olá Suze. –respondeu ele, sorrindo para mim.

**Capítulo 13 – A volta de Paul e as novas amigas de Jesse  
**  
- Paul? Realmente é você? –perguntei novamente, olhando para ele dos pés a cabeça.  
- Claro, Suze. Tem um modo de você realmente ver que eu estou aqui. –falou ele, sorrindo para mim e se aproximando. Peraí, ele ia me beijar mesmo? Não essa Suze, Paul. Então deixei ele se aproximar mais e...  
- AI! –falou ele se afastando de mim. Lógico, com aquele tapa, quem não ia se afastar? Sim, eu dei um tapa na cara dele, e bem Cee e Adam estavam atrás de nós rindo daquela cena -A mesma Suze de sempre, não é?  
- Claro Paul. Agora, se nos dá licença, Cee Cee, Adam e eu temos que ir para a aula.- dei as costas para ele e segurei o braço de Cee Cee.- Vamos.  
E então saímos andando pelos corredores.  
- Suze, o que foi aquilo? –perguntou Adam, morrendo de rir.  
- Suze, isso é jeito de se receber um "amigo"? –senti as aspas no tom da voz de Cee um sorriso para meus amigos.  
- É assim que você recebe Paul Slater.

**Jesse POV**- Então, Jesse, você tem namorada? –perguntou Poliana, ou melhor, Polly, já que me pediu para chamá-la assim, mas Polly é muito vulgar, então decidi continuar chamando-a de Poliana.  
- Sim, tenho. Por quê? –falei olhando-a. Ela estava tentando me beijar desde que saímos da aula. Agora, estávamos no horário de almoço. Que menina insistente!  
- Por nada, é que eu queria te apresentar uma amiga minha, mas...deixa pra lá. –falou ela olhando para os lados.- Olha ela ali! Mell, amiga, aqui!- falou Poliana acenando para uma menina que vinha com sua outra amiga, Victória.  
E a amiga delas, pelo visto, era bem bonita. Ela era alta, mais ou menos do tamanho de Victória. Seu cabelo liso e escuro vinha até a cintura e ela tinha os olhos castanhos. Estava vestindo uma calça simples, com uma blusa roxa e um tênis também roxo.  
- Oi Polly. –ela olhou para mim. –Quem é o seu amigo? –ela falou me olhando.  
- Esse é o...  
- Oi, meu nome é Jesse. –falei cortando Poliana e me apresentando.  
- Oi Jesse, meu nome é Méllanie, mas pode me chamar de Mell, ta? –falou ela bem simpática.  
- Tudo bem, Mell. –respondi. Peraí, desde quando eu usava o apelido das pessoas? Nem o apelido da minha namorada eu usava.  
Mell deu um sorriso e se sentou, assim, como Victória que estava com ela.  
- Então, Jesse, você faz curso de quê? –perguntou ela, me analisando novamente.  
- Eu faço Medicina, e você? –perguntei, tentando parecer simpático.  
- Faço Literatura. Desde sempre gostei de ler e escrever histórias, então decidi fazer esse curso. –ela respondeu. –Você também é calouro, Jesse? –ela continuou.

- Sou sim, por quê?

- Bom esse fim de semana, minhas amigas e eu iremos dar uma festa a todos os calouros e queremos saber se você quer ir. –perguntou ela, de uma forma agradável, mas logo pensei em Suzannah.  
- Claro, mas eu queria saber se minha namorada pode ir também. –perguntei, tentando não parecer irritante.

- Sim, sem problema. –Mell respondeu sorrindo de lado. –Sua namorada faz curso de quê? –ela me perguntou, pegando uma barrinha de cereais.  
- Na verdade, ela ainda está no colegial. -respondi, olhando para ela. Mell arregalou os olhos e olhou para mim normalmente. Então continuei. –Mas ela é bem divertida, vocês vão gostar dela.  
Poliana, Victória e Mell olharam umas as outras e sorriram entre si.  
- Claro tudo bem, aposto que ela vai ser bem recebida por todos. –Victória respondeu, pela primeira vez.  
- Tudo bem, então. Tenho que ir agora buscá-la na escola. Vejo vocês amanhã. Tchau meninas. - falei, sorrindo para todas.  
Poliana e Victória pareceram se derreter e apenas levantaram a mão e acenaram para mim.  
- Tchau Jesse, até amanhã. –Mell disse, mandando um beijo no ar.  
Peguei as chaves do carro, entrei nele e dei a partida.  
- Nossa, que dia. –falei para mim mesmo respirando fundo.

**Suze POV**Depois daquele tapa, Paul não apareceu de novo. Ainda bem. Como já estava na hora do almoço e eu tinha combinado com Jesse que a gente ia sair para almoçar, e estava esperando ele do lado de fora, quando vi seu carro virando a esquina.  
- Oi hermosa! –ele disse abrindo a porta do passageiro para mim. –Entra!  
- Oi Jesse. –entrei no carro e dei um selinho nele.  
- Suzannah tenho novidades. Eu conheci umas meninas e...  
- Meninas, Jesse? Que meninas? –perguntei já me estressando.  
- Calma hermosa. –ele disse ligando o carro e saindo da minha escola. –Elas são bem gentis e nos convidaram para uma festa de calouros, esse fim de semana, vamos? –ele olhou rápido para mim e me deu um sorriso. Me derreti com aquele sorriso, e aceitei lógico.  
- Jesse, eu também tenho uma novidade, mas não tão agradável. –falei, já me preparando para o que ele ia falar.  
- Diga, hermosa. –ele respondeu, parecendo feliz.  
- Paul voltou para a escola e tentou me beijar hoje. –falei rápido para não me arrepender logo.  
- O QUÊ? –perguntou ele parecendo furioso.

- Sim, é isso mesmo que você ouviu. –respondi, olhando-o. Então, continuei antes que ele fizesse algo. –Mas, antes de me beijar, eu dei um tapa bem dado na cara dele.  
E então, Jesse começou a rir. Isso mesmo. Começou a dar gargalhada.  
- Verdade, hermosa? –perguntou ele tentando parar de rir.  
- Sim, Jesse. –falei meio assustada.  
E então continuamos a conversar até chegarmos ao restaurante.  
**  
**


End file.
